


Stranded

by kypbaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kypbaker/pseuds/kypbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava and Poe Dameron in a test flight gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

_Even a year past, the destruction of Hosnian Prime and the majority of the New Republic fleet was still fresh in everybody’s mind. The effects of the attack were still being felt. With the bulk of the military and civilian leadership gone, the New Republic had quickly crumbled. Systems with their own local militaries quickly declared independence, some even taking over nearby systems. What remained of the New Republic military fractured. Some commanders offered what few forces they had to help the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. Some of the more corrupt officers had openly pledged their support to the First Order, confirming the treason General Organa had started to suspect years prior. Without the New Republic around to enforce the Galactic Concordance, the once politically dormant Empire was active once again. What few Core territories of theirs remained were now under the control of Supreme Leader Snoke. The galaxy was once again plunged into the chaos of war._

 

**Unnamed Planet, Outer Rim**

A smile tugged at the corner of Jess Pava’s mouth as she worked her gloved hands over the X-Wing’s instrument panel. It was mostly familiar, though there were some new gauges and switches that weren’t present in the old T-70s she was used to flying. Officially designated the T-85D, the fighter was a variant of the newer T-85s used by the New Republic Starfleet.

 _Well, at least they were_ , she thought with a hint of sadness. _I haven’t seen one of those since I was training with the Yellow Aces._

Incom-FreiTek had been quick to offer their support after the collapse of the New Republic. Many of their senior staff had been around during the Rebellion and knew what a small group of advanced starfighters could do in the right hands. The T-85D was the first product of this new relationship. Still in development at the time of the Hosnian attack, the new fighter was a two-seater design with advanced weapons, sensors, and engines. The new weapons included a turbocharged belly turret controlled by the rear gunner/sensor officer. The belly turret included a holographic targeting system to give the gunner, who sat facing the same direction as the pilot, a full 360° view around the fighter. To make room for the extra passenger, the fighter had grown in length and the bay for the astromech was removed. Instead, the fighter included an internal droid brain for hyperspace calculations. Incom engineers had brought the incomplete designs to the Resistance and its development had been completed with the help of Poe Dameron and his first-hand experience in the First Order’s TIE/sf.

And now Jess was sitting behind the controls of the very first fully functional prototype. The future of the Resistance Starfighter Corps was in her hands. She had been confused when General Organa personally selected her to pilot the production prototype, confused to the point that she had questioned the General’s decision. Wouldn’t Poe be a better choice? The former senator had simply stated matter-of-factly, “I already know Poe can pilot anything. I want to see what the rest of our best and brightest can do.”

Her stomach tightened from excitement as she flipped the final switch in the startup sequence. The four engines whirred into life and she could feel the rumble in her seat. Looking up from the instrument panel, she became distinctly aware of the captive audience in the underground hangar.

Standing around the perimeter of the hangar was the largest collection of Resistance leaders, Incom engineers, and other VIPs that seemed to be trickling in daily from the remnants of the New Republic. Jess quickly scanned the crowd. There was General Organa, her face all business and betraying no emotion. Admiral Ackbar, who himself had a hand in developing the new X-Wing, stood just behind her. There were former New Republic generals she didn’t recognize, including one scowling older man with a white mustache.

She glanced past the other engineers, techs, pilots, senators, and troopers until her eye caught on the one person that stood out from the throng. Standing in the corner of the hangar, with the ever conspicuous Luke Skywalker standing behind her, was Rey waving like a madwoman. The smile that had been tugging at Jess’s mouth exploded into its full glory and she couldn’t stop herself from waving back. The Jedi-in-training had become fast friends with Jess ever since she had returned to the Resistance with Skywalker in tow. Rey had seemed eager to learn about the various ships at the base and Jess was happy to have another woman her age to talk to. It didn’t hurt that she was quite pr--

“They’ll be here when we get back, Captain.”

The voice from the seat behind Jess shocked her back to the present. She glanced at a small mirror in the corner of the cockpit and found Poe Dameron’s brown eyes staring back at her. They carried none of the sternness his voice had, but she still felt her face flush with heat.

“Sorry, sir,” she said, hoping Poe couldn’t see the redness in her cheeks. Her commander had never been one for strict adherence to rules and regulations. He actually preferred a certain amount of levity in his squadrons. He said it kept them loose. So why then was she so embarrassed for something he clearly wasn’t mad at her about?

 _No, no. Now isn’t the time._ She cleared the thought from her mind, an annoying question for another time, and hit the button for her comlink. “Control, this is Eedit One requesting clearance for departure.”

“Eedit One?” Poe asked.

“Oh, just something from one of my favorite stories.” Jess smiled to herself as the authorization from flight control came in. She flipped the switch to kick in the repulsorlifts and the X-wing lifted gracefully off the hangar floor. The ship swung around, slower than she intended due to the increased weight, and faced the dusty wilderness outside the hangar door.

“All engines are green, captain," Poe said. "Go ahead and take it out.”

Jess edged the ship forward slowly, taking care to not disturb anyone standing around the hangar. As soon as she cleared the hangar door, she pulled back hard on the flight stick and jammed the throttle forward. The nose of the X-wing snapped up and rocketed skyward. Jess was slammed back into her seat with a smile, half excitement and half surprise over the unexpected speed.

Poe let out a “WOOOOOOOO” before recovering. “Aggressive for a first test flight, captain.”

“Learned from the best, sir.” That got a laugh.

The X-wing continued its steep ascent, speeding through the cloud cover and into space. Jess dialed down the inertial compensator which held the forces of acceleration at bay. All pilots were taught to feel the maneuvers they put their ships through. Otherwise, they ended up dead. She took the X-wing through a series of standard maneuvers, loops, rolls, rapid acceleration changes. Flashy, but ultimately simple maneuvers for the observers back at base. The real tests were scheduled for later.

“You put on a good show, captain."

“Thank you, sir. I’m thinking of joining the Wind Dancers on Vortex after the war.”

“Too much excitement for me.” Poe said, chuckling. “I think I’ll just retire to New Alderaan and raise nerfs.”

Jess let out a squeak of a laugh at the image of Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, puttering along in a herding sled. “I’m sure you would find some way to get into trouble. Now how about those coordinates?” Jess let a moment of silence pass before quickly adding, “I mean, how about those coordinates, sir? 

It wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she noticed the grin on Poe’s face. The Resistance wasn’t a formal military organization by any stretch of the imagination and Poe had never been one for strict adherence to the rules anyway. As long as they followed his orders and got their jobs done, he didn’t much care what they called him. Still, he did enjoy messing with them. “Coordinates for Jump Zone Aurek are locked in...Jess.”

She didn’t reply, but some of the embarrassment flowed out of her as she pulled back on the hyperspace lever.

 

**Hyperspace, En Route to Jump Zone Aurek**

The trip through hyperspace wasn’t a long one. Just enough time for Jess to run through some mental checklists and further familiarize herself with the new X-wing’s control panel. It was something most pilots did while in hyperspace. Sleep if they could, stay busy if they couldn’t. Staring out the cockpit was both unproductive and dangerous. She knew many a rookie pilot who had become mesmerized by the swirling blue tunnel of hyperspace. It was hard to snap out of that hypnotized state when coming back to the real world.

Poe’s voice sounded behind her counting down the time until reversion. “Five...four...three…”

The X-wing suddenly jerked and Jess was thrown forward into her crash webbing. The webbing forced all the air from her lungs, but it kept her from smacking her head into the instrument panel. Alarms blared in the cockpit and indicator lights flashed all around her. The loudest and most urgent of these alarms told Jess that the hyperdrive had shut down prematurely because it had detected a mass shadow in hyperspace. It was a safety feature so ships weren’t ripped apart by planets, stars, or black holes, but…

 “Sir, Aurek was a clear jump. What could…”

She stopped her question as Poe leaned forward and pointed past her head to the answer. A grey triangular shape came into view. At a distance, it could easily be mistaken for an older Imperial Star Destroyer. But as it closed, the distinctive spherical bulges of gravity well generators in its hull became apparent.

“Immobilizer,” Poe stated, echoing her own conclusion. “Old Imperial tech.”

“I thought the Republic had accounted for all of those after the war. What’s it doing out here?”

“I don’t intend to find out right now. Get us out of here.”

“Would if I could, sir. The only open escape vector is back the way we came and that would lead them right back to base. I recommend jumping to Besh and doing a Janson Reverse.”

“That takes us right through that cruiser.” Any hint of reservation in Poe’s voice was betrayed by the sound of the weapons warming up.

“Exactly.” Jess grinned and slammed the throttle forward, accelerating toward the enemy ship. Immobilizers were built for one purpose: interdiction. Because of this, they were built for pursuit and capture and lacked many of the defenses of larger, heavier warships. They were hunters, expecting to catch their prey off guard. But they had caught the wrong animal in their trap.

Jess rolled the fighter over, placing the bottom of the enemy cruiser beneath the X-wing’s belly. This placed the majority of the larger ship’s weapons, which were top mounted, out of range of the X-wing and it gave the belly turret a clear shot at their target. A squadron of TIE fighters, painted in the colors of the First Order, streamed out of the ship as they approached.

Jess pulled up to avoid a TIE. The belly cannon flashed red and the TIE she had just avoided spun off into space. She brought the fighter down in a sharp, spiraling corkscrew, pulling up just in time to avoid the surface of the cruiser. The fighter weaved a seemingly random course across the bottom surface of the ship, avoiding the few point defense lasers and shots from the pursuing TIEs. The belly cannon flashed again, one, two, three times and just as many TIEs exploded against the cruiser. It seemed Poe was just as good a shot in the backseat as he was in the front.

“I’ve got the target dead ahead, sir.”

“Target locked. Let’s blow this thing, captain.”

Poe didn’t need to instruct her any further. They had flown together long enough. They were wingmates. Partners.

Jess flipped a toggle switch on her flight stick and squeezed the trigger. A quad-linked set of ruby red lances streaked out of the wing tip lasers and impacted against the shields surrounding the aft starboard gravity well generator. The shields shimmered at the area of impact, but didn’t fail. Jess flipped the toggle switch again and sent two proton torpedoes sailing at the same spot. The shimmering hadn’t dissipated before the torpedoes impacted. The heavy red lasers of the belly cannon disappeared into the middle of the explosion and punched through the weakened shields. The shimmering stopped as the shields failed and the lasers found purchase on the armored shell of the generator. On cue, Jess dumped two more torpedoes at the generator and pulled up and away.

The bright light outside of the canopy signaled the success of their attack. Poe’s confirmation came next, informing her that the coordinates to Jump Zone Besh had been locked in and that the gravity cone in their exit vector had been eliminated. Jess smiled to herself as she pulled back on the hyperspace lever. She felt the ship start to accelerate, then a turbolaser blast from the interdictor slammed into them from behind, and her world went black.

 

**Deep Space, Outer Rim**

Cold. That was the first sensation Jess felt when her awareness of reality returned. It was very cold. The next was that her body hurt. It hurt all over. Nothing specific, just a general throbbing from her feet all the way to her head. Then a vague sense of urgency overcame her. She needed to be somewhere--no she _was_ somewhere. But something wasn’t right. Danger. She heard somebody calling her name from a distance. It grew louder and louder, like an approaching hovertrain, until it became painful.

“JESS!”

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself sitting in the cockpit of an X-wing.

“Morning, sunshine.” The usual levity in Poe’s voice was tempered by the struggle with which he said the words. “Thought I had lost you there.”

 _Lost me?_ “I’m not yours to lose.” The words came out before Jess was fully aware of what was going on. Test flight. Interdictor. Jump gone bad.

 _Shit._ “I’m sorry, sir. I just…”

Poe cut her off. “No, no. You took a big hit. It’s disorienting.” His words were reassuring, but Jess detected a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Are you alright?”

Jess groaned as she pushed herself upright in her seat. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. I don’t think anything’s broken. Just the galaxy’s worst headache. Nothing a good cup of caf won’t fix.”

Poe laughed, which elicited a groan of his own. “If you’re talking about that sludge you make, I don’t think that’ll help." 

She rolled her eyes. Those hurt, too. “You can complain the next time you bother to make it. _Sir_.” She glanced up to the mirror. Poe’s eyes were bright with life even if the rest of his face looked a bit pale. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Sore. I’ve been trying to figure out where we are for the past thirty minutes.” Poe was always quick to change the subject from himself. “The droid brain is fried and most systems won’t boot, so I’ve been doing astronavigation by hand.” He wheezed out a laugh. “I should’ve paid more attention in school." 

“Any idea where we are?”

“Well, no, but I do know exactly where we are _not_. We aren’t at Jump Zone Besh or anywhere along our planned route. That hit we took knocked us off course.”

Dread welled up from deep inside Jess “Which means we’re stuck out here.”

“Which means our pursuers don’t know where we are," Poe said. "That means we’re going to get out of here.”

Jess sighed. Her commander had a way of finding the bright side to any situation. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes it left her feeling like an angsty teenager. “Of course. Have you been able to get anything running in here?”

 Poe shook his head. “Nothing but life support is functioning and that’s running on minimal power. You may have noticed it’s a little--”

 “Cold, yeah. There’s a redundant life support system separate from main power. It runs off a battery. Only lasts a few days.” Jess slowly tested her arm strength before undoing her crash webbing. “I’ll see what I can do up here.”

 Jess worked for almost the entire rest of the day (or at least what her wrist chrono said was a day) all the while listening to Poe Dameron offer her bits of encouragement, ask her questions about the status of the ship, and make some jokes. It lightened the mood in hour one. It was something to distract her from her worries by hour three. It was mildly annoying by hour five. And by the eighth hour she wanted to kill him. But ten hours later, she managed to get something in the ship working again.

 One of the secondary instrument panels was completely dismantled, stripped for wire and spare parts. Running from behind Poe was a tangle of wiring and at the end of it, between the two seats, was a freshly jury rigged comm system. Jess had managed to route power from the fried droid brain into the panel containing the comm equipment. All indications were the main reactor was down for good, which meant no engines, no weapons, and no hyperdrive. Which left the two pilots with one option.

 “And you’re _sure_ you can’t get the engines online?” Poe asked for the fifth time. “I’ve seen you work some miracles with a ship before.”

 She knew it was his way of goading her into doing her best. Any other time, it would probably work, but after ten hours of it, it sent her over the edge. “They’re dead. The ship is dead. And if we don’t get a signal to the Resistance...we're dead.” Jess hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I know you think you can fly anything, but you won’t be flying this piece of junk again. This distress signal is our only hope for getting out of this mess, so I’m sending it out. Why don’t you direct all that cheery optimism of yours to hoping our people find us before the First Order does.”

 Jess stared forward into the blackness of space. Her face was hot with anger and the only sound she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. A few tense moments passed before she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. Poe’s quiet “I’m sorry” was cut short as she jerked her shoulder away from his hand, a motion that reawakened all the aching in her body. When she heard Poe settle back into his seat, she settled back into hers. It took a few more angry breaths before her weariness overtook her and she once again drifted off into a world of black.

 

**Deep Space, Outer Rim, Day 2**

 Jess awoke to the sound of something banging behind her. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned as full awareness of her body returned to her. She was sorer now than the day before. She didn’t turn around to see what the source of the banging was. She already knew it was Poe attempting to fix the engines--to do the very thing she told him couldn’t be done. Instead, she checked the comm system to make sure it was still transmitting and then reached in her survival pack to grab a ration bar. As she chewed on the unappetizing hunk of nutrients, she checked the life support system. In order to conserve power, the temperature had dropped below freezing while they slept. Their flight suits would insulate them to a point, but at the rate the system was consuming power, they would freeze or suffocate to death within the next day or two.

The banging stopped as Poe became aware that she was awake. Tension filled the air at the sudden silence, which was broken by an awkward “Hey” from Poe.

Jess hesitated for a split second and returned the “Hey” with one of her own.

A few more moments of awkward silence hung between them before Poe said, “I’m sorry about yesterday. I guess I went a little overboard.”

“Why are you like that?”

The question threw Poe off, a state Jess wasn’t used to seeing him in. “Like what?”

“Like... _you_. I’ve never met anybody like you. How can you be so damn optimistic all the time?”

“I haven’t thought about it. I don’t know how to be any other way. There’s a job to do, so I do it.”

Jess huffed. Why was she so angry at him? Why was she asking him this? “A job? This a war. A war that has killed billions of people. I don’t fight because this is my job. I fight because my family was taken from me. What do _you_ fight for, Poe?”

“To make sure my friends survive. To make sure everybody that lives after this war has a chance to be as happy as I am.”

“ _Happy_? How could you possibly be happy right now?”

“I’m here with you.”

Jess blushed. Of all the responses to their situation, of all the doom and helplessness he could have expressed, Poe Dameron was happy to be spending time with her. “I...uh...I’m glad you’re here, too.” She quickly changed the subject. “What are you doing back there?”

Poe laughed. “Making a lot of noise.” He sighed. “I’m trying to get into the engine compartment from back here.”

Jess bit back a curse. “I told you the engines were fried--”

“No, no. I’m not trying to fix them. I realized that the hyperdrive stores some rudimentary data for jumps as a cross check against the navicomputer. It’s normally useless be--”

Jess caught on quickly. “Because it gets wiped before the next jump. But we haven’t made the next jump. If we can get the data off the hyperdrive, it’ll help us figure out where we are.”

“The only problem I’m having is that Incom sealed this thing up like a Muunilinst bank. I can’t get back there.”

Jess grinned. “That’s because you don’t know one end of a hydrospanner from the other.” She twisted in her seat and started to climb over the back. “Let me at it. I’ll have it in less an hour.”

Jess launched herself over the back of the seat, filled with a renewed spirit. Poe’s eye went wide with surprise at the suddenness of the move and his hand shot up to catch her. Jess caught herself on Poe’s seat and used the front of her legs to balance herself on the back of her own seat. Poe’s hand wrapped around her hip, supporting her in the middle. A flutter ran through her stomach, but she quickly composed herself.

“Good. Hold me there and hand me a hydrospanner. I need to get this panel off.” Jess kept her left hand on the back of the seat and grabbed the hydrospanner with her right. It was more difficult work one handed, but she was able to remove the panel in a matter of minutes. This gave her access to a small maintenance bay used by the ground crew. “Alright, I need to slide into here. Could you give me a push?”

“No problem,” Poe said as his free hand wrapped around the other side of her waist.

There was that flutter again. _Wow. His hands are strong. I wonder if...nope, focus._ Jess used the extra push from Poe to pull herself into the maintenance bay. It was tight, just enough room to lay flat and maneuver her arms to reach the various components at the bay. The hyperdrive access was of course at the very back top of the bay. “Twist me around,” she yelled out to Poe. “I need to lie on my back.” Poe twisted her at the waist and she flipped over on her back. She pushed her feet off the back of her seat to slide the rest of the way in and then brought them to rest on Poe’s shoulders.

It took a few minutes of fiddling to remove the access cover to the hyperdrive controller. Behind the cover was a small port for connecting a datapad. All she needed to do was... _Crap._ “Poe, could you throw me your datapad?” She had to jerk her head to the side as a small silver tablet came clattering into the maintenance bay. “I didn't mean actually throw it!” Jess heard Poe laughing to himself outside the maintenance bay and she had to fight back a laugh of her own.

Jess grabbed the datapad and plugged it into the hyperdrive. Words started flashing across the screen giving her various warnings and diagnostic information. “Well, the hyperdrive is definitely gone.” She typed a little more on the datapad. “Looks like the memory is still intact. Hold on.” She hit a button, initiating a dump of the hyperdrive memory to the datapad. “Got it. I’m coming back out.”

She put the datapad in her mouth, clamping down on it, and used her arms to slide back out of the bay. Swinging her legs to one side of Poe, she slipped down into the seat with him. Poe reached up and plucked the datapad from her mouth, leaving her with a smug grin.

“Time?” she asked.

Poe sighed and begrudgingly said, “Fifteen minutes.”

“How long were you working on that panel?”

Poe didn’t answer her. Instead, he browsed through the data she had collected until he found what they were looking for. “It looks like we’re about two hundred light years outside the Anoat Sector. Way off from our original vector. Here are the coordinates.”

Jess grabbed the datapad back and added the coordinates to the distress signal rotation.

“Now we wait,” Poe said.

“And hope,” Jess added.

She leaned back in the seat and against Poe. She didn’t know why. Instinct, weariness, something had caused her to press her body against his. _Oh, you know very well why,_ she told herself. Still, he was her boss, her commander, her friend. _Why am I fighting this? I could very well be dead tomorrow._ For Poe’s part, he didn’t say a thing. He simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She thought about pulling away, about returning to the front, but she was tired and he was warm. He made her warm. She laid her head against his chest and let herself drift off to sleep.

 

**Deep Space, Outer Rim, Day 3**

Jess awoke on the third morning shivering uncontrollably. There was a thin metallic sheet covering her, an emergency blanket from the pilot’s survival kit. Poe still had her wrapped in his arms and his hands started rubbing up and down her arms when he felt her stirring. She gave him a sleepy smile and said, “Morning, sunshine."

“Good morning,” he said, smiling back at her. His face darkened slightly. “Temperature dropped last night.” He didn’t need to add what that meant to their chances of survival. 

“I noticed.” Every word came out as a puff of fog. She pressed into him more. “Luckily you have me to keep you warm.”

“I thought you weren’t mine to lose?”

Jess rolled her eyes. “I’m not _anybody’s_ to lose.”

“Not even Rey?” 

There it was. Of course he would bring up Rey. Of course he would bring up the one other person she had feelings for hours before their likely death. Jess pulled back from him, a very clear look of displeasure on her face. “What about Rey?”

Poe realized his mistake almost immediately, but continued. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. And how much time you spend with her. I thought you two were…”

“A thing? An item? Lovers?” Jess sighed. _Why now? Why?_ “Look, yes, I have feelings for her, but she’s a _Jedi_. She’s being trained by Luke blasted Skywalker to fight Snoke. Her path and mine are briefly intersecting, but our destinies aren’t the same.” She poked a finger hard into Poe’s chest. “Yours and mine, however, _are_ the same.” She gave him a look that would have melted durasteel. “I’ll answer your first question again, since you clearly don’t understand it. I’m not yours to lose. I’m not something you can own. I’m not some ship you can pilot, Poe Dameron.”

“Jess, I…”

“No, stop. I know exactly what I want. I want to be what I’ve always been. I want to be your wingmate, your partner. I want to go through this life with you by my side, whether it’s for the next eight hours or eighty years.”

Poe shifted in his seat to bring his eyes level with hers. His dark eyes burned with the same fire and passion Jess saw in him before a battle. “Jess, this is all I’ve wanted since I met you. But my command, the war…” He paused. “...Excuses. They’re all excuses and they’re not going to keep me from you anymore.”

Poe leaned toward her slowly, his eyes locked on hers. Jess leaned in as well until his lips hovered just in front of her own. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, the only source of warmth remaining in the doomed fighter. She ran her hand up the side of his face and through his hair. The three days of stubble on his jaw was rough against her skin. Poe followed suit, his fingers playing lightly down her cheek, his thumb gently tugging at her bottom lip. Jess twisted her head ever so slightly, bringing her lips away from his hand, and leaned forward. Their lips met, barely, the most delicate caress of skin. A fire exploded in her chest and all thoughts of cold and pain and their situation were gone. All she wanted was Poe. She leaned in to press her lips fully against his...

A...and was interrupted by a burst of static from the comm. “...Eedit One...Ca...Wex…” Another burst of static filled the cockpit. “Poe, Jess....read me…”

Jess whispered, “We’ll have to continue this some other time,” and pulled away from him, a smirk plastered on her face. “I should probably get off your lap before the rest of the squadron gets here.”

She reached for the comm and hit the transmit button. “Snap, it’s Jess. About damn time you showed up.” She glanced back at Poe, whose face was a mixture of disappointment and amusement at the squadron’s arrival. “Things were about to get real interesting here.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 


End file.
